


The one where Shao Fei gets sick

by dangerliesbeforeyou



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: (questionable), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Random & Short, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerliesbeforeyou/pseuds/dangerliesbeforeyou
Summary: Shao Fei is ill, and it's all Zhao Zi's fault, really...(& Tang Yi is left having to look after him, obviously)





	The one where Shao Fei gets sick

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ctl_yuejie’s recent sickfic (it's called 'when you want to call in sick at work, to have them return your boyfriend'... if i knew how to put links in a03 then i'd link it here but.... i don't lol...) where tangyi was the sick patient, decided to turn the tables and have a pathetically ill shaofei be looked after by tangyi… also there’s goldfish involved because… don’t ask lol
> 
> Alternative title for this fic is ‘nothing happens and nothing makes sense’ lol… 
> 
> The point of view is ALL over the place cos I’m bad at writing…
> 
> This is for the trapped fluff-fiesta btw…. Most of my writing is fluff anyway cos I liveeeeeeeee for the cute stuff tbh!

It was all Zhao Zi’s fault, really. 

If he hadn’t have forced Shao Fei to go with him to the funfair to ‘rescue all the goldfishes from the hook-a-duck stalls and pour them back into the sea’ (which had ended as disastrously as it sounds, since neither were particularly skilled at hooking the ducks, and only managed to bag a fish each. They never even got the fish to the sea either, as Tang Yi had announced the goldfish they had were more likely to be of freshwater origin. At least Tang Yi and Jack seemed happy enough to become fish fathers, if a bit reluctantly) then Shao Fei would never have bumped into that man who sneezed on him, and he’d never be lying in bed feeling desperately sorry for himself now.

He expressed as much to Tang Yi, who had just walked back into their bedroom carrying a tray with a steaming bowl of soup, a box of tissues and a large bottle of water.

‘I didn’t hear any major complaints from you when Zhao Zi suggested it’ Tang Yi pointed out, raising an eyebrow slightly at his pitiful looking boyfriend. And he did look very pitiful; the blanket was pulled firmly up to his chin and the tip of his nose was bright red. ‘In fact, I think you said, and I quote, ‘I’ll persuade Tang Yi to lend me some money so I can buy my weight in toffee apples and doughnuts’ when you thought I couldn’t hear you on the phone.’

Shao Fei huffed in annoyance, which turned into a small cough followed by a sneeze. He groaned, wiping his snotty nose on the blanket, which caused Tang Yi to rush forward with a bunch of tissues, his expression pulled into a grimace. 

‘Ugh, that’s so gross, you’re really lucky I love you’ He muttered softly under his breath, leaning forward to wipe his lover’s nose, only to have his hands batted away as Shao Fei pulled the blanket further up so it covered his nose.

‘Don’t come close, you’ll get sick!’ Shao Fei whined from behind the blanket. Or at least that’s what Tang Yi thought he said, since his voice was muffled by the fabric.  
He rolled his eyes but obeyed, placing a wad of tissues into Shao Fei’s outstretched hand. He decided it was probably a bad idea to remind him they had already been breathing the same air, so he was almost certainly already infected. Or the fact he’d woken up to Shao Fei’s nose pressed wetly to his shoulder. 

‘Have you phoned into work yet?’ He asked as he began to place the tray carefully onto Shao Fei’s lap, making sure not to let the soup spill. Which became an even tougher task as Shao Fei shook his head vigorously, the bottom half still firmly wrapped in the blanket. ‘Okay, I’ll call in for you… You just rest here and eat your soup, alright?’

Shao Fei nodded in reply, watching as his boyfriend hurriedly left the room, presumably to phone in sick for him. He couldn’t help but smile as he forced himself to sit up in bed, gingerly adjusting his position so not to jerk the tray too much. He started to eat the soup, which was still steaming though, thankfully, not scalding hot. Tang Yi, being the expert chef he was, had made the soup the perfect level of spicy for Shao Fei’s ill state, the hot liquid soothing his sore throat as he swallowed it.

He had practically finished the soup (pausing every few moments to wipe his nose, because snot really does not add any good flavour to food) when Tang Yi walked back in.

‘You Qi scalded me for letting you get ill’ He said with an almost incredulous tone.

Shao Fei snorted with laughter. ‘Did you tell her it was technically Zhao Zi’s fault?’

‘I did, though that just made her more intent in declaring that I was to blame, somehow…’ Tang Yi said as he busied himself with clearing up the empty soup bowl. ‘Zhao Zi did tell me to make sure you stay in bed, though, I think he feels a little bit guilty.’

Shao Fei groaned. The prospect of spending the whole day in bed was not as appealing as it sounds, especially when Tang Yi was inevitably going to his office and leave him all alone. And it wasn’t even as if the fish was in the bedroom, since Tang Yi had claimed he disliked the feeling of being watched whilst he slept (or whilst he and Shao Fei did… Other things…), so the fish’s home was in the kitchen (which Shao Fei thought was moderately barbaric in itself). He also knew Tang Yi would claim him looking at his phone or laptop screen for too long bad for his illness. So needless to say he wasn’t really interested in spending an entire day bored out of his mind, so he was fully prepared to pull out all of the stops in order to beg Tang Yi to let him stay in the office with him instead. 

‘Although, I’m not sure I’d feel comfortable leaving you cooped up in here all day’ Tang Yi’s voice cut into his thoughts, making Shao Fei wonder whether he’d completely missed an entire one-sided conversion whilst he daydreamed. ‘Would you rather stay in the office with me whilst I work? That way I can look after you without having to rush all the way up here.’

Tang Yi noticed the obvious relief on Shao Fei’s face, and he couldn’t help the grin from forming. His boyfriend really was too easy to read sometimes. 

Manoeuvring Shao Fei to the office was a difficult task, since he still insisted on holding his face in the blanket to prevent Tang Yi from getting ill. (Shao Fei had claimed this was because he was difficult to deal with when he was ill, which Tang Yi denied vehemently). They did eventually make it to his office, where he helped Shao Fei down onto the small couch he kept in there. The sick man slumped into the chair, blanket still tightly wrapped around him, his eyes the only part of him uncovered. Said eyes appeared to be more bloodshot in the office lighting, Tang Yi noticed, making his heartstrings tug slightly with worry. 

‘You can go back to sleep here, if you want.’ His tone was soft, as he reached over to brush a few strands of hair from his boyfriend’s forehead.  
Shao Fei hummed in approval, though he had already shut his eyes.

Tang Yi shuffled around to his desk as quietly as he could, beginning to go about his days work (which usually meant sorting paper work, answering emails and scheduling meetings… Tang Yi sometimes genuinely considered going back to the gangster way of life just so he could have a little more of an interesting day job… He was not sure how much Shao Fei would approve of that, however).

He couldn’t really get into his work, distracted by the pathetic sniffles and shuffles coming from behind him. After about the 200th time of trying to read and reply to one email, he sighed and walked back towards the couch before sitting down cautiously next to Shao Fei, trying hard not to stir him. It didn’t work however, as the latter jolted and turned his head quickly to look at Tang Yi with a bemused and fearful expression. 

Tang Yi settled into the couch, and towards Shao Fei, a little more; unwrapping some of the blanket from Shao Fei’s body to place it over the both of them. 

Shao Fei made a small whiney noise of protest as Tang Yi pulled the blanket away from his face, bringing his face down to his shoulder. 

‘Tang Yi… No… You’ll… Ill!’ Shao Fei spluttered, desperately trying to bring his hand up to cover his mouth, only to find it now clasped gently in Tang Yi’s larger grip.  
‘If I get ill, you’ll just have to take care of me’ Tang Yi murmured in reply. The ‘again’ remained unsaid. 

This made Shao Fei go quiet, bar the snuffles from his nose. Tang Yi sensed him melt a little more into his shoulder in contentment and could tell the other man had fallen asleep again. And despite the wetness (source unknown) seeping onto his shoulder, Tang Yi couldn’t help but smile softly. 

He could always answer his emails later… 

Much later.

**Author's Note:**

> this may have been slightly more gross than intended lol... though i cant help it if colds are GROSS lol...
> 
> Idk if Taiwan has funfairs with hook-a-ducks (I assume they’re a thing outside of the uk?? idkk tbh... u know, It’s kinda mad live-fish are still given as a prize for funfair stalls tbh… but anyway that's not important right now lool)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this silly sick fic!


End file.
